Jokes On You
by Secretwindow1
Summary: Wilbur goes back to the past to escape certain punishment, and convinces Lewis to take Franny to the circus, but when he comes back he realises he should have never gone to the past. Full summary continued inside.
1. The escape

_Looking for a way to escape a very angry mother, Wilbur takes the Time Machine and heads to 2007, to wait until his mother cools down. When he arrives, he finds Lewis talking to Franny over the phone, something about him not being able to take her to the circus.Wilbur convinces his future father to take his future mother to the circus, for his own benifit and his mothers. But when leaving the circus, what his mother says frightens him.And when he returns to the future, and everything is changed, and very strangley, his fears rise.How will Wilbur change his big top family back to his old, semi-normal family, before his new family are stuck like this forever?_

**Hey everybody! **

**Yep, this is another fanfic by me! (Multitasking, I know..I know..Bad..I know..) But I got this idea and just HAD to get it down and onto ASAP. :) I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 1. The escape. 

"Get right into your room, young man!"

Wilbur quickly ran into his bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him and leaned against it, breathing hard. His mothers voice was shrill and angry, he'd really done it this time.

"And don't you move! I'll be in there in just a few minutes!" she screamed to him, he heard the sound of glass being picked up.

Wilbur gulped and pushed against the door harder, fearing the worst.

He moved slowly away from the door and ran his hands through his thick cowlick, trying to decide what to do. No way was he going to stay inside his room, there was no telling what his punishment might be when she came (even though he had an idea).

What he had done wasen't even that bad in his book. All he had done was accidently (accidently of course mean't not listening to his mother and doing what he was planning anyway) shot off a small ray of his fathers, and it had only shot off the stairs in the living room and shot a hole through three of the beams supporting the kitchen roof and knocked over two priceless and rare glass frog statues, which his mother had gotten when she was seven.

He ran his eyes over his room, looking for some means of an escape. "The door, nope..." he chuckled nerveously. "The secret door, no, she found out about that last time...The top of the room, uh-uh...The travel tube...The travel tube!"

He grinned his cocky grin and ran under it, muttering how un-smart his mother was to not shut off the travel tube.

He soared through the tube all over the house, barely catching glimpses of where he was headed, and was suddenly shot out of the upstairs toilet.

Wilbur lifted himself off the wet bathmat, gave a small "yech" and was just about to leave when:

There was a sudden high pitched scream and Wilbur realised that his second cousin Tallulah had just stepped out of the shower, thankfully dressed in a towel, and was staring at him with a shocked and angry face.

"Ahh! Tallulah! I didn't mean-Ow! Hey! Ow! Ow, ow!"

He quickly put his hands over his head and took a few steps towards the door as Tallulah slapped him and smacked him everywhere she could reach, screaming things such as "no privacy", "sick little boy" and how "he should knock before he entered a room".

He reached the door and turned the knob quickly and struggled out before Tallulah could hit him again and raced down the hall, where another travel tube was. He stepped under quickly as he rubbed his sore arms and head and soared through the house again, this time he knew where he was headed.

The garage.

He could, he thought as he landed on his feet in the cold room, take the time machine and hide out with Lewis for a little while until his mother cooled down..Yeah, perfect plan.

Nothing could go wrong.

He moved towards the Time Machine, pausing only once but he quickly began moving again when he heard his named called angrily and a door slamming, telling Wilbur his mother had found out his wasen't in his room.

He moved faster and quickly opened the hatch of the Prototype Time Machine and jumped in, putting in the date June 25th, 2007.

"I'll be back." Wilbur mumbled as if he were talking to the family.

The Time Machine lifted and he left through the dispatch, soaring into the air and disapearing into the 2007 time.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

He parked the Time Machine on a knoll by the small Robinson house, whose front still read in big print "Anderson Observatory".

Wilbur got out and marched around the house to the room he knew to be Lewis's bedroom and looked inside.

His fathers past self was sitting at a desk, his phone glued to his ear, and he seemed to be in a deep conversation with the person on the other line. He leaned forwards in the chair, resting his elbow on the desk and massaged one of his temples, as if explaing something.

Wilbur rapped the window with his knuckles quickly, peering in at his dad.

Lewis looked up and looked at the window, gave a start and fall backwards off the chair.

He quickly gathered himself up, told the person on the end to "hold on", ran to the window and opened it quickly.

"Wilbur!" He sputtered. "What are you doing here?"

"I need you, dad," said Wilbur.

Lewis looked confused. "Well, I guess I need you to but really Wilbur,"

Wilbur gave a sarcastic laugh. "Ha ha. Listen, please can I come in?"

"Yeah."

Lewis moved out of the way and let his future son climb into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Lewis asked.

Wilbur began, "I'm here because-" he gave a start and looked in the direction of the phone.

"Cornelius? Are you still there? You better be, I know where you live!"

Lewis eyed Wilbur, frowning, knowing it had something to do with Franny, and went to pick up the phone.

"Wait a sec, Wilbur. I need to finish this - Yes Franny, I'm still here." his frown turn into a smile quickly. "Franny...I'ved explained to you..I know, I know...But my Great Aunt Muriel is in town...I know Franny...I can't take you, I'm sorry." his smile turned back into a frown and he looked very guilty. "Okay, see you some other time, 'kay? Okay...Bye."

He hung up and slammed himself onto his desk chair sadly, breathing out a huff of aggravated air.

"Dad? Whats up?" Wilbur asked.

Lewis looked at him. "I'll tell you, but first, why are you here?"

Wilbur pretended to look hurt. "How sweet of you! No how are you's or hello's for poor old, handsom, Wilbur.." he looked at the ground.

Lewis smiled. "Wilbur, stop. Just answer my question."

Wilbur looked back up and breathed out, obviously having a hard time trying to get what he was going to say in precise words, he rubbed the back of his head and grinned nerveously at Lewis.

"I'm in trouble."

Lewis sighed. "Really?"

"You act so surprised." Wilbur muttered, rolling his eyes. "The point of why I am here is, I accidently" he used air quotes. "broke Moms prized glass frog sculpters and put some holes in the beams to the kitchen...Mom sent me to my room, but I kind of left. No way was I going to take what she was going to throw at me."

Lewis sighed and rubbed the spot above his eyebrow. "Wilbur, wouldn't it have been easier to just take your punishment, and get it over with? When you go back you're just going to get it worse!"

"I don't care, Lewis! Mom's scary when shes mad!" He actually looked frightened. "I'm not going to deal with that now!"

"So you're using my house as a refuge?" Lewis retorted.

Wilbur narrowed his eyes. "I told the reason of my pressence, now tell me whats up with Mom on the phone."

Lewis's amused smile vanished and was replaced with the guilty grin he had worn while on the phone. "Well...Franny wants to go to the circus, but Great Aunt Muriel is coming-"

"We don't have a Great Aunt Muriel!" Wilbur said, raising his eyebrow. Had his father lied to his mother?

"I know!" Lewis exclaimed, burrying his face in his hands. "I know. Thats why I'm feeling so guilty! Its just that..I absolutely hate circus's. When I was five the orphanage got enough money to take us all to one, and I got lost in a crowd. Its scared me since!"

Wilbur looked at Lewis for a few minutes, then smiled cockily and laid a hand on his dads shoulder.

"You know what dad, maybe you should call mom and take her to the circus," when Lewis looked as if he was about to retort Wilbur spoke again:

"I know, you're scared. But I'll be with you! It'll be fine, you could uh..Hold my hand so you don't get lost." Even he thought that was just a little weird, but for the possibility of his mother being happy in the past and the possibility that she might not be angry in the future was to good to pass up.

"You're going to be there?" Lewis exclaimed. "Aho! I don't think so!"

"Believe me," Wilbur grinned, handing Lewis the reciever. "Everything will go perfect!"

Lewis looked at Wilbur uncertaintley, but began to dial Frannys number nevertheless.

"Franny? Hey, yeah, guess what? I can go to the circus after all!" He grinned. "Its great, I know! I'll pick you up tomorrow, uh-huh. Bye Franny."

He hung up the phone and smiled meekly at Wilbur. "She sounded so happy."

Wilbur grinned, partly to himself and partly to his dad, maybe this plan would work out after all!


	2. The Circus

**Hello guy's! **

**I've got chapter 2 of Jokes on You ready! I know I should have writen chapter 6 to ETandDF first, but I just had to get this out.**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 2. The Circus.

"Wilbur, this is a bad idea."

"No its not. You know what your problem is, Lewis? You worry to much."

"No I don't." Lewis defended himself. "Its just that...I just know somethings going to go wrong."

Wilbur rolled his eyes. "You need to stop that, you're going to give yourself a heart attack. Now, please hand me that hat over there."

Lewis sighed and picked up the big, lime green, wide rimmed hat and stared at it. "I have no idea why mom bought this." he handed it to Wilbur, who put over the grey wig he wore over his black hair.

Wilbur stared at himself in the mirror, quite please. He wore a pair of Lucilles hair heels, a long dress over his regular clothes, plus a shrawl to make himself look more elder-ladily. He had put a grey wig on, the hair hung just below his ears, and the wide rimmed hat put a shower over his face. And to make it even more impossible for Franny to notice he wasen't a woman, he put a pair a jeweled glasses on and tied a small scarf around his neck, to hide his adams apple, which would clearly give him away.

He grinned a silly grin and turned to Lewis. "Well, dahling. How do I look?" He made his voice very high and squicky.

Lewis raised an eyebrow. "Like a old lady, which means perfect, of course."

"Oh, Lou, Dahling, how sweet!" Wilbur spoke again in the shrill voice and grabbed one of Lewis's cheek and pinched it tightly. "I'm so lucky to have a newphew like you!"

Lewis slapped Wilburs hand away and rubbed his face. "If anything happens-"

"Pshaw." Wilbur rolled his eyes, turning his voice back into his regular voice. "Lewis, stop. Okay? Everything. Will. Be. Fine." He smiled reasuringly to Lewis.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Why is s_he _here again?" Franny asked, eying Wilbur.

Lewis sighed as he took her in his and lead them up to the entrance of the circus. "Because, the only way I was alowed to go was if I took Aunt Muriel. She hasen't seen a circus since she was five, and plus, she's old- ow!" Wilbur kicked Lewis in the leg sharply. "-and probably won't come back for awhile." he finished through gritted teeth, glaring at Wilbur.

"Oh," Franny said, not taking notice of Lewis's new limp. "I guess thats fine."

"You bet it is, dahling!" Wilbur said in the high squeaky voice he used. "Any problems?"

"Yeah," Franny shot back. "You!"

Wilbur glared at her and was just about to retort when Lewis whispered harshly in his ear:

"Stop it right now, or else I'll make you go back to the future and face Frannys adult form!"

Wilbur stopped instantly, Franny stuck her tongue at him, clearly happy she had won the arguement.

They entered the circus and Franny forgot about everything and gasped:

"Of Cornelius! How wonderful! Come here, lets go over there." She dragged him over to the other side of the circus, where there was a stuffed animal stand.

The circus grounds were very big, surrounded by a large square fence, in the middle was The Big Top, little kiosks and stands were before it. The place was crowded with different people, and clowns.

Not wanting to get to close to them, Wilbur followed Lewis and Franny, keeping his distance from his mother.

"Look Cornelius, look!" Franny said, pointing up at the stuffed animals were a stuffed frog was. "Oh, could you buy it for me, please?"

Lewis smiled at her, and being the big softy he was agreed to buy it for her.

She cuddled the frog plush as she, Lewis and Wilbur walked around the outside, waiting until the people would announce when the circus was starting.

They passed stand after stand, kiosk after kiosk, and everytime Franny would ask Lewis from one of them.

He'd give in almost everytime, and Wilbur was slowly getting aggravated with Franny's constant wants, to him it was like she didn't even care Lewis had taken her to the circus.

He was also getting mad that, since he was playing an old lady, he wasen't supposed to have teeth and different foods like cotton candy and popcorn would be to much for him.

And even though Lewis promised to give him some of his popcorn when they got in, his was still a little angry.

And he let Lewis know his feelings. Everytime he would cave in to Franny, Wilbur would remark about it, and everytime he turned down Aunt Muriel, he'd go into a big round of mutters.

After awhile they reached a kiosk that carried small toys and different items, Lewis's arms were already full of stuffed frogs and cotton candy, as were Frannys, but since Franny saw that Aunt Muriels hands were open, she decided to ask for just one more frog item.

"Please Cornelius?" she begged, putting on big doe eyes.

Lewis shook his head. "Franny, I can't, I have to save my money for the entrance-"

"Aw, thats no fair, Cornelius." She said, frowning.

"Now girl, you need to stop asking for things," Wilbur said, wagging a finger at her. "you're going to make poor Cornelius's pockets bone dry."

Franny frowned at Wilbur. "Don't tell me what to do."

"I'm older then you."

"I don't care!"

"I do!"

"Stop fighting!" Lewis cried out. He'd had enough, Wilbur and Franny had been at each others throats everytime they stopped. And both had whined about different things almost every five minutes, he began to think it was a bad idea to take them to the circus.

"Now please," Lewis began. "stop fighting you to. Don't talk to each other. Franny, I can't afford the frog plush, so I can't buy you it, I'm sorry."

"How about that?" Franny asked, pointing to a small face painting kit that cost ten dollars less.

Wilbur knew Lewis was about to cave in and lost it, he threw his arms in the air and walked a few feet away as Lewis agreed and bought Franny the face painting kit.

Lewis walked over to Wilbur, who was frowning at Franny.

"Me thinks the lady doth ask for to much." Wilbur whispered to Lewis, finally fully annoyed with Frannys constant askings. "I think somebody needs an attitude adjustment."

Lewis shot Wilbur a look. "Yeah, I think so to. And he'll get one _real_ soon if he doesn't _stop complaining_."

Wilbur glared at his father. "I mean't her."

"Hey!" Franny said, slapping Wilbur on his arm. "I heard that, Muriel."

"Don't hit old ladies," Wilbur muttered in his high voice, turning to Franny, who just flung her nose up in the air and walked towards the Big Top as the announcer announced the starting of the circus.

"I can't believe you two don't get along well," Lewis commented as they followed her. "Your both so high strung and cocky."

"Ha ha." said Wilbur in a sarcastic tone.

The three entered the big top and found seats in the second row, closest to the middle ring. The big top was huge, and the bleachers were full of person after person, and it got noisy quickly.

"Cornelius, isn't it so cool?" Franny asked as she sat down on the left side of Lewis, grabbing his arm.

"Yep." Replied Lewis, smiling at Franny.

Wilbur sat down on the right side, looking around. It amazed him, as it was of course, a old time circus. It was so unlike the ones he had been to.

Suddenly the light blinked and a man was suddenly in the middle of the ring, a top hat on his head with a coat with tails.

"Hello everybody!" he called out, waving a cane to the people on the bleachers and stands.

There was a round of cheering and hello's, and some random guy in the far north side of the tent called out: "Hotcakes!"

"Its nice to see you guys and gals all happy and settling down," the ring master said, grinning from ear to ear. "I hope you all will enjoy the show and remember, its nice to stop a buy a few gifts for your loved ones on the way out. Heaven knows the circus needs more of your money- I mean, they'd love the gifts!"

There was a round of laughter and the ring master walked out of the ring, Franny was laughing next to Lewis. "How funny is he, Cornelius!"

Lewis nodded and watched as two people came out in body suits and began to climb the two large poles that led to the top, clearly these people were acrobats.

"Pass me some popcorn..." Wilbur whispered to Lewis.

Lewis handed him some and whispered to him: "Just don't let Franny catch you eating it, she'll be suspicious."

Wilbur rolled his eyes, thankfully Lewis haden't seen, and waved a annoyed hand at Lewis and watched as the two people began to swing back and forth in the air, holding onto two bars.

They let go and went back and forth, making many people gasp or scream when it looked as if they'd miss the bars, but they thankfully didn't.

Next was came a person leading in five elephants, the elephants walked around the ring, holding each others tails, and every once in a while they trumpeted.

Three of them walked into the middle and stood on their hind legs, the other two stood and placed their feet together and hooked their trunks, making a heart formation, they then set back down on all fours and rubbed forheads.

A few 'aws' were heard and Franny smiled at Lewis and muttered: "How cute are they, Cornelius! They're like us, in love and cuddley!"

Wilbur started to laugh but turned it into a cough when Lewis elbowed him in the ribcage, Franny gave him a look.

"Choked...On a..Hard candy." Wilbur muttered between coughs, he waved a hand at her. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

Following the elephants was a lion act, (which in a cage was set up around the ring) a act by a man carrying three small cannons, a act in which a man brought out four large objects that he had invented himself and asked members of the audience to come and try them out, and a act with a guy and his dog who could make a dish of food by itself.

Between the acts or when something was getting set up clowns would come out and prance around, telling jokes and sometimes scaring small children.

And whenever they'd get closer to his spot in the stands, he could feel both Wilbur and Franny scooch up closer to him.

The last act involved a clown. He pulled out a large table with five holes in it, and placed five plates on the table. Then he magically produced five long poles and set them into the holes drilled into the table.

He held up one finger to the crowd, indicating he needed silence, then he placed one plate onto the pole and spun it quickly. He then repeated this, putting a plate on the next pole and the next, always catching the plate that was loosing balance at just the right time. (It did cause a few aduience members to gasp when it looked like he wasen't going to save one!)

He continued to do this for seven minutes, then suddenly wiped a hand at the poles, causing the plates to fall, but they didn't break, instead that landed on their sides and spun on their sides until they gently lost leverage and stopped spinning. The clown then pick the poles up and put them away as mysteriously as he had taken them out, then pulled the table away, leaving the audience to clap and whistle.

The ring master stepped out after him, clapping his own hands, and said:

"Wasen't he wonderful? Yes, yes, clap for him! We all know Jimbo needs the, the poor things hopeless!" He was then struck in the side of the head by one of the soft juggling balls, he turned as saw the clown glaring at him and shaking his fist. "Yes yes, Jimbo. We see you." He waved at the clown, who shot him a look and stalked off.

The crowd was in piles of laughter by now, including Franny. Lewis was chuckling as he watched on, Wilbur just wanted the clown to leave.

"I hope you enjoyed the show!" The ring master called out. "And remember, please empty your wallets and purses into the big jar that reads 'cash jar', and don't forget to stop by Jimbo on the outside for a free balloon animal."

He waved and the lights blinked like before and he disapeared.

Some people clapped and laughed, and all got up and began to leave the big top.

They left Jimbo the clown, Franny snuggling her baloon frog, almost twenty minutes later because of the big crowd, all three very tired, Wilbur especially. If Wilbur was just pretending to make Aunt Muriel sound cranky and act like somebody looking for a good slap, then Lewis wouldn have been to surprised.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Franny smiled at Lewis as she walked up the stairs that lead to her apartment. "Thank you so much Cornelius." She said to him.

"Hey, no problem," Lewis told her. "I'm happy you had a good time."

She turned to Wilbur. "It was nice to meet you, Aunt Muriel. You may be cranky, stubborn and have an attitude, but I guess your a good person inside."

Wilbur narrowed his eyes at Franny. "Thank you?"

She smirked at him and began to climb up the stairs. "Oh," she turned around to face Lewis. "I know what I want to be as a adult now! A ring master! Or as I like to call it, a circus conductor!" she flicked her hand as if she held a conductors stick.

"Thats great, Franny!" Lewis smiled, he waved good-bye to her and decended with Wilbur, heading down the road to the Robinson house.

"I don't think good will come from that," Lewis said, meaning Frannys newfound love.

Wilbur shook his head, the wide rimmed hat almost falling off. "I don't think so either."


End file.
